The Tale Of Tom and Jerry and the SnowFlake Fairy - (Direct To Television Movie)
The Tale Of Tom and Jerry & The SnowFlake Fairy is the second full-length television film with the new British female writer and creator Zoe McPhee along with Darrell Van Citters and his animators who work on The Tom and Jerry Show - (2014 Reboot) from Renegade Animation UK'''. The Tale Of Tom and Jerry & The SnowFlake Fairy '''is a British/American 2D flash cartoon animated full-length festive-themed movie based on Hanna-Barbera Characters, '''Tom and Jerry '''made by Warner Bros Animation, Renegade Animation UK, Zoe McPhee Productions, Turner Entertainment and film release by Turner Television Entertainment Limited UK. Starring Julie Wilson Nimmo voiced as Jerry Mouse and Alex Pitcher voiced as Tom Cat. Plot Join Everyone's Favourite Cat and Mouse Duo, '''Tom and Jerry '''on their snowtatic adventure on the Isle Of Skye, Scotland and a quest to find the Snowflake Fairy for a special somebody who needs the cheering up before Christmas Eve comes around that it's one of Tom and Jerry's old friends whose he used to live in Portree but now he lives in a village miles away from Portree. One Afternoon, Spencer paid a visit to Portree to his old neighbours again including Tom and Jerry. When he walked into the Seafood Restaurant that cat and mouse's owner owns the place and her also a chef, Spencer felt miserable from the head all the way down to his feet after he took two-week worth of the winter flu that Tom and Jerry's owner Christa tried everything to help him even a cup of scotch tea but nothing worked. So Tom and Jerry decided to look after Spencer in their apartment above the Seafood Restaurant while their owner, Christa organize everything for Portree's Christmas Eve Ceilidh at the Harbour in 1 and half weeks. After 3 hours Spencer left Portree back up to Uig again with a smile thanks to Tom and Jerry's nursing skills until the next day he phoned Christa to said he felt down and tired again that she told cat and mouse about their old friend felt down again and there's nothing she can do. That afternoon on up the Church Christa, Tom, Jerry and their friends were sorting out Christmas Shoe-boxes gifts donations that the Portree community hand in for the shoe-boxes to send out to children and families in the villages of Skye whose cannot afford to buy Christmas presents. On that night when everyone in the neighbourhood is still asleep, Tom and Jerry woke up and tried to escape their home without waking their owner up. They walked into the library to do some research on making people happy from being under the weather in books but until Jerry found a most magical book called "The Research Of The Snowflake Fairy" on a glass case in the middle of the library that he clever enough to crack the code to open the case. Once they opened the book it tells about the story about the snowflake fairy that she lives in the snowy mountains of Skye near the Fairy Pools and she brings the smiles and joys to people all around the world including Scotland, it's turned their frowns into smiles for the rest of the year especially festive season. After Tom and Jerry reed that book them felt surprised about there's someone special who she can cheer people up when the people see the first snowflake of the festive season that they will able to the snowflake fairy herself floating about in the sky. So the cat and mouse decided to travel miles away to Uig to tell Spencer that they had found a way to cheer him up before Portree Christmas Eve Ceilidh by box themselves into one of three of big cardboard boxes in the church with the shoe-box Christmas gifts in them that those boxes will take Tom and Jerry up to Uig. At 8:30 am next morning the royal mail van came to the church to collect the three shoe-box gift boxes that Christa and her friends carrying the three big boxes out to the delivery guy but one of them was heavy with the cat and mouse duo hiding in it. 3 hours later.. Tom and Jerry woke up the post van heading to Uig... Film Story Scripts and Storyboard Songs: * Little SnowFlake, My Dear Little Snowflake Fairy - (Jerry's Opening Credits Theme Song) The Tale Of Tom and Jerry & The SnowFlake Fairy: Original Movie Soundtrack * Little SnowFlake, My Dear Little Snowflake Fairy - (Jerry's Opening Credits Theme Song) performed by Julie Wilson Nimmo. Characters/Voice Cast Movie Spots: TV Commercials Television Releases Home Entertainment Releases Special Cinema Releases Trivia